


The Trouble With Cauldrons

by TheWaitingAuthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Fanfiction, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Slytherin!Harry, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingAuthor/pseuds/TheWaitingAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarry/Drarry.</p>
<p>What if Severus Snape never knew that Harry was a Potter? He never hated him. Never gave him detention out of spite. All in all, he was like any other Hogwarts professor. Until one day something changes...</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy had been Harry's best friend for years. There was nothing they wouldn't do together. In separable, some would say. But what happens when something starts to break them apart?</p>
<p>Harry Potter, or Harry Riddle as he knows him self as, always enjoyed potions. His adoptive father tried his best to ensure that he was brilliant at all the subjects, but he always seemed to care more about his cauldron.</p>
<p>What happens to these three  when an unexpected event changes their relationship forever?</p>
<p>~Set in Harry's 6th year.~<br/>~Originally posted on Wattpad by me so its all my own work~<br/>~Disclaimer: I wish had something to do with the Harry Potter franchise but alas I do not!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14 Or So Years Ago...

Voldemorts POV.

I couldn't kill him.

I have no idea why.

I couldn't seem to get my hand to make the right movement or the two simple words ,that can cause so much destruction, to fall from my lips.

I don't know if it's because I saw myself in those emerald eyes that held such power, or if it was because for once in my life I felt some other emotion when I peered down at the young lad who slept peacefully. Worn out by the events in the past hour.

Whatever it was, now I look back on it, I'm glad.

I'd decided in that moment that the best thing to do was to take the 1 year old. Raise him as my own. I could blood adopt him, and that way it would solve three problems. 

1) The boy was now an orphan. He had no parents to care for him. No home either. By adopting him I could solve that. 

2) This is the boy who is prophecized to kill me. I could make him dark. Then our forces would be even more powerful! He wouldn't wish to kill me either! 

3) Maybe, just maybe, this young boy could stop my loneliness...


	2. Back To Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment or message me with any changes or thoughts. Ty x

"HARRY! ARE YOU READY? WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON!"

I startled as I heard to loud booming voice of my adoptive father echo up the stairs. I quickly stuff the rest of my things into the trunk and shut it.

I drag it out of the room behind me, the rest of my things were already by the door.

"Yes,yes, Im here okay?" I chuckled.

"None of that cheek now do you hear?" Dad teased, a fake stern look on his pale face.

"Sorry," stifling a laugh once more. My father was tall and broad with a pale complexion. He had dark hair like me only much tamer(AN-he looks like Tom riddle) which gave him a youthful look even though I know he's really old.

We leave the manor and head towards Kings Cross station so that I can get the train to Hogwarts for my 6th year. Father was going to be quite busy this year with his plans for the ministry, which he became minister of last October. I was glad he had something to keep him occupied as I know he ends up missing me a lot (even if he doesn't admit it) while I'm at school. We write letters and fire call eachother quite a bit but it's never the same. At Least we have the Christmas holidays to catch up again properly.

This year is going to be great!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*a few hours later on the Hogwarts express*

I managed to find Draco and Blaise with little hassle, however I had to pass the Weasley mob and the know-it-all along the way. Fortunately neither of us blew up in the others face.

Draco and I have been best friends since before I can remember. Our fathers were very close and so we basically grew up together. It was nice since neither of us had any siblings, so we thought of ourselves as brothers. We still do. We met Blaise on the Hogwarts express exactly 5 years ago today...

"Hiiii Harrrrryyyy"

Ugh not now, please not now.

"Um, hi Pansy." I sighed, glaring at Draco when he sniggered.

"Sooo. How was your summer? Have you been away? You look really tanned!" Fluttering her eyelashes at me and leaning forward. Which of course made me lean away.

"Y-yeah it was o-okay, thanks..." please just let this end already!

"Come along Harry. Don't want to not find a seat," Blaise dragged me away from the harpy with Draco following us, still laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"Y-Y-YES IT IS. HAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"SHUT UP!"

"HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA"

Stupid Draco.

"Does Pansy ever leave you alone?" Blaise chuckled, as we stepped into an empty carriage. We sat next to each other continuing our conversation, ignoring the young Malfoy heir who was curled into a ball an the opposite seat, with his face stuffed into the padding of the seat to muffle his cries of laughter. Still.

Soon enough we spotted the castle in the distance. We changed into our robes, ready for another year at Hogwarts!


	3. CRUSH

"Now crush the ashwinder eggs and add them to the peppermint..." I muttered as I made my potion for... well potions. Potions is my favourite lesson, along with one of my favourite teachers. Professor Snape, who is also my head of house, has known me since I was a child as he is good friends with my adoptive father. I can remember for my 5th birthday he got me a starter potion set, determined to make me his apprentice once out of Hogwarts. He had told me that there was 'no better time to start' even though I couldn't pronounce half the ingredients. It was nice to see him so excited.

I was so concentrated with my work (and remembering fond memories) that by the time I noticed Weasley walk past it was too late.

BOOM.  
____________________________  
Snape.  


"Weasley! What have you done you ignorant buffoon? You know what, don't worry cause whatever it is I'm sure the headmaster will be more interested than I am. SCRAM! Malfoy take Riddle to the infirmary quickly. The rest of you, back to work." All the students rush around to obey my commands.

Oh nononononononononooo... not Harry, please. Yes I admit I may have slight favouritism towards him but can you blame me? I've known him since he was a baby because his father and I are good friends.

OH SHIT! HOW WILL I TELL VOLDEMORT?!

I just hope the Harry is okay. I hope that they get to the infirmary before history repeats it's self again...  
~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus Snape was sat bored in 6th year potions. He was bored because he had made the potion they were brewing a few times before and was pretty confidant at it.

Over on the other side of the dungeon classroom, the infamous marauders were plotting against Snivelous. Their hushed whispers crescendoed as their excitement grew by the second. Their plan was coming together. they had to act fast for it to work.

James Potter carefully took the enchanted dragon scale and blood along with the knife he was using to crush and slice the ashwinder eggs and the peppermint only seconds before. After a hasty clean of the knife he hid it so that just the tip was out but concealed within his palm and the frayed end of his jumper sleeve. He then got up and strolled over towards his victim, feeling his friends eyes on him, watching the next few moments with deep concentration.

James walked past Severus, knocked his shoulder as a distraction to drop the 'extra ingredients' into his cauldron. Severus looked up as soon as he was knocked and raised his hand to push whoever it was away. Only James quickly made a cut in his palm with the knife. Severus flinched at the sudden pain and looked up from his palm where blood was now oozing from the wound, to the see the face he hated most. however he was left stunned when James said sorry and then dashed off.

There was an explosion not even a second later and Severus was knocked unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Snape awoke, it was to the plain white walls of the infirmary and to the worried face of the medi witch. Slowly sitting up he noticed other people where there too. Most surprisingly though was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who all had guilty looks in their faces.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that..."

"Shut up, Remus"

"Why am I friends with you? All you do is get me into trouble!"

"Because we are amazing-and you actually find this quite fun."

"yes well we went to far this time. Anyway he's awake! Snape I am soooo sooooo sooooooooo sorry we never should have done anything and now your stuck in a life you never wanted, or should have had... Merlin knows I understand how you feel."

With that Remus walked out with such a guilty look it made Severus' heart clench painfully. What did he mean? How was he like him?

"W-what happened?" He asked shakily, his throat demanding water. The Medi witch helped him up as well as gently bring a glass of water to his lips while she explained.

"You where out for about three days... you're fine however things are going to be a little bit different. It seems the boys who sabotaged you're potion (she sent an icy look towards the remaining boys who had suddenly acquired an interest in the ceiling) hadn't researched properly into the effects of dragon blood and scales in potions and how they would react with the ingredients already in the potion. They had intended for you to be given some of the characteristics of a dragon for a day. But-"  
She stopped and looked down. she sighed heavily before continuing.

"Severus, it seems you have been turned into a Dragonette."

"A what?" Severus was shocked and confused along with a billion other emotions at the same time. It was all overwhelming.

"A Dragonette is a halfbreed. Closely related to the old firedrakes of years ago, kind of like a distant cousin twice removed. Dragonettes look human but tend to have quite a temper though, especially when it comes to those it loves. Whenever you or your mate are threatened you can either turn into a small dragon or summon some of its characteristics to you. Dependant on the severity of the situation. You'll be a dominant. I can tell by your eyes. They are dark and powerful."

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say... hang on a minute. Did you say mate?!"

"Yes Mr Snape. You have a destined partner. They will be like yourself. A dragonette. You will have an unbreakable bond which lasts as long as you live and let me tell you Severus that dragonettes have quite a long life. Must be the creature blood. They will love you and you will love them unconditionally. Its beautiful. You'll never be alone..."

Severus lay there propped up by pillows shocked. He watched as the media witch left the infirmary hauling the other boys with her. 

What would he do now?


	4. "Why That's Absurd!"

Snape  
After that day I never forgave James. He turned me into a creature. A monster. I still don't understand how I could be destined to be with someone who will LOVE me? Who would love what I have been made into? At the age of 36, I still haven't found them...

Harry was still being cared for under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary. I decided shortly after the end of the 6th years lesson that I would go and visit him after dinner. I care for him deeply. If he were older I would I haven't told his father yet.

Now I'm walking to the Great Hall ready for some food. All the events that have happened in the past day have made my hunger grow bigger that usual.

As I walk up the steps from the dungeons, I get the sudden urge to stand straighter. To strut slightly. But no-ones here to impress, so why do I feel the need to become like the Malfoys? I restrict the feeling and continue my trek normally. I pass pillars, staircases, classrooms, common rooms and then I reach the infirmary. With every step the urge gets stronger, the need to impress has built and now there's also an instinct to... protect, love, claim?! What is this?

Its stressing me out...

Somehow I end up on the floor covered by a big, ugly, hairy person, while his equally ugly, hairy and big (but less annoying) friend stares down at us disapprovingly.

It's the dog father and his pet wolf. Great.  
(A/N- yes I did bring Sirius back. He and Snape are friends since he joined the Dark side after the death of James and Lily. Remus is the same)

"Get of me you mutt." I growl with a low deep voice. Where did that come from?

"I am not a mutt. And If I am you must be a slimy toad."

"Wow what an original comeback. I applaude your showcase of intellect in such a mature manner"

"That 'aint even the start of my talent"

"Have you ever got something of importance to say? Because if not, I must stress the urgency of you retracting your hairy self away from me. I don't wish to have to suffer further than I already am."

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist Mr Butt Trumpet!"

"What the devil did you just call me?!"

"I called you a Butt Tru-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! DON'T START ANYTHING NOW, WE'RE HERE FOR HARRY, NOT FOR YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!" Lupin yells, yanking Black up by the back of his collar on his shirt. He seems moodier that usual. Must be close to his time of the month...

"Oh yeah! We'll see you soon Sour Grape I need to go see my godson" and with that they're gone through the heavy doors of the infirmary.

Sighing, I get up and go to the Great Hall. My decision to visit Harry later planted even more firmly in my mind... I'm sure he will need some sanity after them.

______________________

When the chance to visit occurs, I strike. Well, not really but you get what I mean. I feel full of anticipation and I'm not sure why.

Walking through the doors to the infirmary, I am struck with a sudden flood of sweet essence. It calls to me. Whispers my name as it drags me in. I can feel my human nature begin to weaken; the creature inside me has awoken and it's taking control! My breath quickens as my eyes cloud over.

With my Animal Instincts now in full swing, I take a deep breath and prowl towards the origin of that marvellous sweet scent. It must be mine. Mine...

I soon reach a bed. I open my eyes (which I hadn't realised had been closed) and lay my eyes on the most beautiful creature. So perfect and pure and precious. Emerald eyes met mine and in that short sweet electrifying moment, the little restraint that I have is gone, as is the jade gem's in front of me.

I have finally found my submissive.

My mate.

"Mine."


	5. Instinct

Harry

I woke up in the clean white walls of the infirmary. Shivering at the feeling of ice slowly taking over my body. S-so c-c-cold.... I thought as I snuggled into the duvet, although it did nothing to warm my small body.

"Ah! Harry you're awake, that's good. Good good good..." Madame Pomfrey trailed of as she did some routine checks. She then noticed my shivering and looked down at my sympathetically. She sighed, while sitting down on the chair by my bed. I look up in shock. This must be serious...

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this but... Harry you're not human anymore. The incident in potions has turned you into a creature called a Dragonette. They are incredibly rare, I only know one other person like you. Dragonettes are so rare due to the fact that they are extremely beautiful. Harry I myself have limited knowledge of them, so you may be better off talking to someone else who can answer all your questions... Harry there is one thing I need to tell you. Dragonettes have mates, either a submissive or a dominant who can be any gender as long as they are a Dragonette. Harry you're a submissive, so be careful. Hopefully you'll meet your Dom sooner rather than later."

And with that she rose from the chair and walked away to help a 2nd year quidditch player who got hit by a bludger.

"Hopefully you'll meet your Dom sooner rather than later."

What was that supposed to mean?

All this information swarmed round my head, drowning me in an ocean of my thoughts as the hustle and bustle of the infirmary became a low buzz. Time flew by, and soon I found myself drifting to sleep, still curled tightly into a small shivering ball, wishing there was someone near to warm my frozen blood.

__________________________________________________

When I next awoke it was to the sound of familiar voices murmuring gently. Madame Pomfrey, Sirius and Remus...

Madame P was explaining to them what happened, so decided to stay 'asleep' and listen. I know, how sneaky of me! Well I am a slytherin for a reason you know.

"You remember what happened with Severus when he was in 6th year?"

"Yes of course I still feel awful for that..."

"Its not your fault Moony"

"Anyway, it seems that the young Weasley boy has played the same nasty trick and... history has repeated it's self."

"What?!"

"Im sorry boys..."

"Oh Harry."

"Does he know?"

"Yes I told him about an hour ago"

"And about Severu-"

"No. No, I thought it would be something he should hear from Snape himself."

"Yes I see what you mean"

There was a moment of silence.

There is a peaceful nothingness about silence that makes it so unique. It can be slowly filled, every nook and cranny stuffed full to the brim with thoughts of everything (or nothing) until it threatens to explode; to pop like bubble thats been stretched past what it is comfortable with. An innocent little bubble whose destiny has been made by others, whose life has been lived for it by others who want it to be bigger and better and greater and the best, the very best, but there is nothing it can do to stop itself from being manipulated and pushed to be bigger and better and greater and... and...

For the poor little bubble thats not what it wants. He just wants to be a bubble. Small, insignificant with no other purpose than to be a bubble and do what bubbles do. Why should he be a HUGE bubble when its the little ones that seem to make people the happiest... None of the other bubbles are being made to be bigger, so why can't they see that if they continue to stretch him that eventually he too will pop. Burst. Explode. Just like all the other tiny bubbles that where in his position before him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sirius muttering softly to Remus, "Moony, I think we should let Harry get some sleep. He's had a big shock and will still be here tomorrow. Come on..."

The creak of the door could be heard and then I was once again left in silence.

All this "sleeping" had really worn me out! I snuggled down into the bed again, still desperate for some warmth to fill me and melt the ice in my bones. I fell once again into a sleep filled with dreams of fire, sun and a mysterious figure...

___________________________________________________

Dream

I was in a beautiful field, buttercups were dotted all around the vast grassland along with foxgloves and other wild flowers that created a gorgeous perfume which tingled my nose when I breathed in, teasing me, daring me to take another breath- deeper this time.

Poppies dances round my feet while the dandelions dragged me deeper into the glade. My feet worked without me as I looked around fascinated with the sapphire sky and its candy floss clouds which hid the golden sun. It peaked shyly from behind them occasionally, as if not wanting to disturb the mutual understanding and peace that the meadow and I had discovered

Soon I found myself laying on my back smiling contently, eyes closed with the gentle breeze caressing my unruly locks. Suddenly, something else was helping the wind in its ministrations; a gentle hand that tangled through my hair carefully unknotting it. My head was picked up and placed into the lap of a man. I don't know why but I wasn't scared nor did I try to get away. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the person I least expected to see.

Severus Snape.

Energy flooded through my veins, warming me to my fingertips. I felt so right in his lap. Like it was where I was supposed to be.

I'd never hated Severus. But I'd never thought of him in such a way before. In a way that was romantic... Sexual...  
And now here in his lap I wondered why I hadn't. For here before me was a saint- a god- who was far more than capable of looking after me and loving me. Protecting me.

Why did I feel this way? Why did I feel the need to submit myself to him and give him everything, but then also fight anyone who tried to take away MY Sev?

A chuckle broke me from my thoughts and I looked to see him smiling down to me, fingers still running through my hair. It was then that I gave up trying to understand and relaxed into him, closing my eyes and humming contentedly. I never wanted to move from this spot.

The warmth in my body became more real and I was being dragged away from the poppies and the fluffy clouds in the field and away. Away from my Severus...

Panicked eyes flew open. I was searching for something someone and then he was there. Severus. My Severus was here! Our eyes met, never breaking contact for Merlin knows how long and I was pleasantly warm now. Neither of us said anything. It was silent but my brain was filled with one word over and over again.

Instinct told me.  
Instinct showed me.  
Instinct brought him to me.

My mate.


	6. Wings

Severus

Harry.  
It's Harry.  
My gorgeous perfect mate. The one I've waited years for, I've found in the person I least expected. I should have! Why didn't I see it sooner?

My wings had burst from my back and ensconced us in the black silky feathers. We needed to be alone, well as alone as you can be in a hospital wing, and I knew that the darkness created by this would soothe my mate.

When I was turned, I read all I could about who I had become.

Being a dark creature didn't mean that we were evil, like most people have been lead to believe. It simply meant that we were more comfortable in and preferred to be in the dark.

Light creatures, like dark, aren't necessarily good. The term simply means they want to be in the light.

Normally when your scared you want to have the lights on so that you can see if there is something that may attack you. You are the type of person who wishes to be out in the sun all day. Or alternately you may prefer to be in the dark, reasoning that if you can't see them they can't see you and therefore won't harm you. Or you'd love to be under a night sky with the dim starlight illuminating ur path instead of being in your chemistry class.This is due to the genes of these creatures remaining with us through evolution. These are usually most alive in younger children as by the time were adults our body's are used to controlling and working along with these characteristics.

Of course sometimes something can trigger the awakening of dormant genes. Which, of course, we all know how that ends up...

My midnight wings shifted slightly, curling ever tighter round the small body and myself, who's arms were gently embracing my submissive.

"Sev?" A weak careful but trusting voice emerged into the silent room.  
"Shhhhhhh" I cooed lovingly. I never thought that I'd ever get to have this dream fulfilled.

Wait!

What if that's what this is?  
What if this is all a dream?   
A work of my desperate imagination trying to fill the gap in my heart?

"Sev?"

No that voice is too real. This is all so natural. This is it I actually have my one.

"Yes darling?"  
"I-is that really you?"  
"Yes my love. And I will never be away from you again."  
"Good." I chuckled at my possessive one.

And with that he burrowed into my chest and relaxed. After a few minutes of me humming quietly and swaying in a gentle rocking movement, I heard small snores.  
***************************************  
"SEVERUS SNAPE RELEASE HARRY RIDDLE IMMEDIATELY"  
"No."  
"SNAPE!"  
"No."  
"...I'm giving you 10 seconds."  
"No."  
"10"  
"No."  
"9"  
"No.  
"8"  
"No.  
"7"  
"No! I will not let go of my mate now be quite he is asleep!"  
"Wait. Mate?!"  
"Yes Poppy, Harry is my submissive."

Poppy stared at me blankly for a few moments before a broad smile spread across her face. She started to jump around clapping. After a minute or two she calmed down and looked happily towards me and Harry.

"Oh Sev, I'm so happy for you! I should have known really, now that I see it I don't understand why I hadn't before! You two are perfect. Oh we must tell the head master so that he can let Harry stay with you in your rooms..."

"You must tell me what?"

I looked up from my mate to find Professor Dumbledore stood in the entrance to the Hospital wing. Eyes glittering in that way I hate.

"Ah Headmaster, you always have such impeccable timing" I muttered sarcastically, wishing that he and Poppy weren't here and that it was just me and Harry. Together.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, I just curled round my mate more and breathed in his scent. Fresh bread, sugar cookies and cinnamon. Probably comes from all the sweets he always has. I smile at this thought. I wouldn't change him a bit...

"Well if you must know, it seems I have found my mate, Headmaster. Harry Riddle."

"That boy is your mate?" His tone had dropped into an icy threat. It made my blood boil. If he dares hurt Harry...

"Yes is there a problem with that?" I growled in a low voice.

"He is a student! And he is the son of Voldemort!"

"I believe that there is no rule against student/teacher relationships when the couple are mates! And I would watch what you say about Voldemort, you never know when he is listening in..." I am not about to let him insult one of my best friends... He may have been bad before but since he's had Harry... He's changed. For the better.

"He is but a Boy! What would you want with a lanky thing like him anyway, Severus? I knew I shouldn't have let him join the school... I thought I could change him but it seems he is just as manipulating and controlling as his father. Perhaps he has you under some kind of enchantment..."

"You shall regret ever saying those things, you old goat!"

With one look and a flash of wand less magic Dumbledore was sent across the room and had several bruises and cuts. That should warn him for the next time he dare to deny me my precious Mate.

In the commotion, Harry had woken and tried to wriggle out of my grasp to get away from Dumbledouche and the violence. I let him go and went to stand in front of him my wings spread so that no one could get past to hurt him. Madame Pomfrey had gone to help the old bat but that wouldn't last for long as I slowly stalked forward.

"DUMBLEDORE, I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK! PERSONALLY, I BELIEVE THAT YOU SHOULD STUFF THOSE PRECIOUS LEMON DROPS SO FAR UP YOUR A*** THAT YOU CAN TASTE THEM. CAUSE IF YOU STOP THIS BOND THERE ARE FAR WORSE THINGS I CAN DO TO YOU. THERE ARE LAWS ABOUT THIS KIND OF SITUATION WHICH I AM SURE YOU MAY LIKE TO READ UP ON BECAUSE I CAN (AND TRUST ME, WILL) EASILY CONTACT THE HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT FOR CREATURE RIGHTS. TRUST ME, IT WOULD NOT GO WELL FOR YOU."

I smiled sweetly before turning away and finding Harry quivering in fright under a bed. He leapt into my arms as soon as they opened to offer him comfort.

"Shhhh, darling. Every thing is fine. Shhh... Sweetheart, it's all fine no one can split us apart. No one."


	7. Crystal Tears And Emerald Eyes

**_SNAPE SNATCHES NEW BOY TOY, HARRY RIDDLE_ **

_Havoc at Hogwarts this week as the discovery of the relationship between Professor Severus Snape and his 6th year student, Harry Riddle, took the wizarding world by storm_.

_We don't know how long these two have been together, or how serious their relationship is, however we do know that they do not have the approval of the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. So far this has not hindered them and they seem to be staying strong. But how long can this last?_

_Many people find their relationship 'a disgrace' and some even go as far to believe that Riddle is under some kind of enchantment or love potion. What do you think? Is their love true, or is it a fling? Has the dungeon bat found its match in a certain Slytherin student?_

_We delved into the publics views on the subject._

_"We never even knew that this was like, allowed. Cause like, if we did, yeah, I'd have totally gone for Lupin."_

_"Oh yeah he was like, totes fit. But weren't we in 3rd year when he taught?" ___

_"Yeah but who cares. You saying you wouldn't have?"_

_"Nah, still would have gone for him"_

_"Yeah, but like Quirrell was also hot af before he went psycho and all that"_

_"OMG LAV WE WERE LIKE ELEVEN YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!"_

_It was here when we decided to leave the two Hogwarts students, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, to find some different views._

_"Oh well I believe that they are an adorable couple. I SHIP SNARRY!" Said Professor Flitwi-_

Severus slammed the Daily Prophet onto the coffee table with a huff, glaring at it in hopes that it would burst into flames and incinerate the vile words written by the idiotic reporters.

Harry giggled to himself from where he was curled up in the arm chair opposite the sofa which held his angry mate. Merlin he was sexy when he was riled up...

"Those idiots. How dare they even try to invade our privacy. It's like they think they can split us apart! Well if that's the case then they have another thing coming cause YOU are MY MATE. I am never going to leave you ever cause I LOVE YOU. They have no idea what they are even talking abou-"

"What did you just say?" Harry whispered hope clinging desperately to every syllable. Did his mate really...? Merlin he can't even think the word! His heart was hammering in his chest. It was like Cupid was trapped with in him and was trying to get out and sing happily, celebrating this event of joy. The grin which painted the submissive's face was bright enough to light up the room. He couldn't have miss heard Severus. Could he?

"Pardon?" Severus snapped out of his rant at the music of his mates voice questioning him. Only he hadn't heard the actual words...

"I asked you to repeat what you had just said."

"Oh. I said that they are idiots."

"No after that."

"I said they were trying to split us apart?"

"No the part where you said you loved me..."

There was a silence which chilled the room. Icicles could have formed, or it might have even started to snow, it was that cold. In all aspects of the word, it was freezing.

Harry's breath was caught in suffocating hold within his throat as he stared unblinking at the man before him. Did he not mean what he had said? Maybe his Dom didn't love him at all. He probably just bears with me because he feels sorry for me.

Had Severus really said that? Now his plan was ruined. He'd hoped to tell Harry in a special way, to prove to him that he was worthy of his love. That Severus would treat him right, the way he deserved. He thought that it was too soon, after all Harry had barely just left the hospital wing and moved into his (now their) rooms not even a week ago. Now though, he's doubting these emotions which are for him alone. My poor angel.

"Harry, my love, my angel, of course I do. I love you so much. I had hoped to tell you in a better way. I wanted to tell you in a way that could prove just how my heart is completely devoted to you. I wished to find that perfect way to describe the way you make me feel- which now I see was useless as there are no words to describe it. I would never even dare to tarnish the feeling with ridiculous metaphors that hold no meaning as they could never bring to life what we have together. Harry, you could never comprehend the extent of my love for you. I, Severus Snape, love you, Harry Riddle. Never, ever think that I don't because that will be wrong." 

Crystal tears trickled down from emerald eyes at the words that had encased his mind and weaved into his heart. His mate did love him! Grinning once more, Harry practically flung himself into his mates arms (who had thankfully expected this and so had opened them wide and comforting to welcome him into their embrace). They both knew he didn't need to say 'I love you' back, for words with no meaning were worthless to a gesture fuelled by emotion. In that moment, the pair understood. Love was but a description of the feelings they shared for each other and a simple embrace was all that was needed to express it. 

Minutes passed in the way time does. With no control or order, it slips through your grasp and hours are stolen from you without a thought. Or sometimes it can teasingly take forever to move forward, as if frozen. Severus and his Harry stayed together for hours, not even caring of the time that had passed for it was time that had been spent together. It was time that had made them feel whole and complete.

Mates completed each other.

Severus and Harry completed each other.

There was no Severus now, without Harry or visa versa.

This was true love.


	8. The Ways Of Life.

Harry.

My new life wasn't as bad as everyone had made it out to be. Each turn I took, there was someone gossiping about how awful my life is now that they know about me and Severus. However much I protest they are stuck in the ideal that I am under an enchantment. Which I thinks a bit rude... But hey, the haters are gonna hate. There will always be people thinking negatively and positively about the things you do. Praise and criticism go hand in hand and are unfortunately only given more freedom though the media.

Overall, people have taken the news pretty well considering the whole student-teacher aspects. And the creature bit. I don't care though. I have my Sev and he has me and that's all that matters. Never had I once even thought or dreamt that such a thing as this would happen to me. Simply the idea of having love, friendship and (most importantly to me) trust with another person no matter who they are is a thought which is incomprehensible. Just the idea of it being someone I know and previously cared for makes it even better. And the fact that it's Severus makes it the best thing to ever happen to me.

Of course with all relationships comes some hardships.

Like Draco.

My best friend hasn't even spoken to me since that potions lesson. Every time I go to him, he moves away, like we are two opposite magnets. No matter how much I try, he always leaves me like he can't bear to be in my presence. I suppose to him, I am a monster. I have changed from the man I once was into a beast; a thing which doesn't deserve the privilege of a title, let alone for anyone one , especially him, to waste their precious breath on such a putrid animal like me.Why would he ever want to continue our friendship?

Only, I wish he'd give me a chance. An opportunity to explain. A moment to show him, I am still me. His ex-best-friend.

Perhaps I should speak to Sev...  
\-----------------------------------  
Draco.

Harry is Serverus'.

I hope my godfather understands how lucky he is to have such an amazing, loving boy like Harry. To hold and care for those dark unruly locks that twist like the roots of a tree. To be able to gaze into the forest green eyes that have been haunting my dreams and blessing my nightmares. Loving him and in turn receiving his... Such an honour that shall never be mine.

AND TO THINK! I was going to try this year. I was going to take my moment of glory and receive the prize no one and yet everyone deserves to have. I would smile, a broad unnatural grin, that held no arrogance, no twitch of self praise. Purely joy to be where I am with the amazing boy wrapped in my arms.

But what do you do when the prize has been claimed and you are thrown back into the shadows of the glory.

What do you do when you can't even bare to look at the winner?

What do you do?  
{*} {*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

"Draco!"

I look at my watch and act surprised. The fake look of horror at the time was the first thing that came to my mind as a tactic to get away. I sprung up from my seat at the table and hurried for the door pretending to be late to something, when in reality I was simply being a coward and running from my best friend. I couldn't even dare to look at him in fear that the barrier I created, the wall I built would break as if it was made of straw. Harry my weakness. One glimpse and I know I would break. Stupidity was a hard thing to control, especially when you are with the cause of your insanity. If I spoke to him I know something bad will happen... I'll end up kissing him or something.

Ice filled my body and I felt my body face plant on the wooden floor of the hall.

I should've guessed he'd do that... Bearing in mind the last time I ignored him, when I was coming to terms with my feelings for him, he had done the same thing after four days.

Magic wrapped around me and I was lifted, Harry leading us to the room of requirement where we always used to go to talk. It was an awkward silence. Frustration and anger radiated from him and if I could, I wound have shrunk into a pit of my own guilt at making him feel this way.

When we were both in second year, Harry had started to get bullied. Someone had thought it would be a good idea to make it look as though the chamber of secrets had been opened again and was blaming Harry. This of course did not go down well. At first Harry just ignored the idiotic gryffindors, but after a couple of weeks more people started to believe in the rumour and within a month Harry had a break down. It was one of the scariest moments I've ever been in with him. Smashing could be heard from the astronomy tower due to the things Harry was breaking back in the slytherin common room after potions. Tears of anger, helplessness and emotional pain tore down his cheeks and I couldn't even get within a metre of him to offer comfort. His magic had become uncontrollable, even to the teachers, and I had to owl my father and Uncle Tom to get help. Let's just say neither of them were very happy... From that day on I had vowed to never let Harry feel like that again.

I felt the spells being taken off me, bringing me out of my reminiscing. With a thud, I was dumped on the floor and an agitated Riddle stood before me. His green eyes glowed like an Avada Kedavra or a serpent, determined to get the information he wanted room me. From where I was sprawled on the floor, a sigh left my lips and my body sagged into the floor boards below me in defeat. Satisfied, he sat down on the arm chair by the fire... Wait there's arm chairs?! Huh. I get up and sit in the other one not looking at him. I don't want to do this. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while until he eventually broke it.

"Draco... What's going on with you."

" I don't know what you mean..." I shrink further into the chair wishing I could just disappear. He doesn't need me now. He has Severus. Why would he ever continue to want me?

"Yes you do, but I'll tell you anyway. Why are you avoiding me? Do you not like me anymore or something? Because Draco I'm still me, even if I am part creature. Even if I am with Severus. I don't understand, but I'd rather you told me now than ignore me forever. I still want you as a friend. You mean so much to me Draco, please. Please don't just throw this away..."

He thinks I'm avoiding him because I think he's a monster... Oh Harry how wrong you are.

"NO! No that's not it. That will never be it, I wouldn't ever think of you like that."

I turn to him fully. Well it's now or never...

"Look Harry, I-


	9. Complications

Previously:  
I turn to him fully. Well it's now or never...

"Look Harry, I-  
__________________________  
Draco  
"I need to tell you something. I would completely understand if you hated me or never wanted to be my friend again, but you deserve to know the truth of why I've been acting the way I have."

I gulped and looked down, my fingers fumbling and sliding due to the sweat that was steadily building on his palms. The room had suddenly became a sauna; I expect if was some cruel twist of karma for the hell I have put my best friend though in the past few days.

Harry grabbed one of my hands and looked into my eyes. Confusion, curiosity and care shone from those emerald orbs that I had dearly hoped I would one day be able to say were part of my boyfriend. And now those words shall never leave my mouth.

As I continued to gaze into them, I slowly leaned forward subconsciously. I hadn't realised until my lips were on his. As he froze in shock, so did I but not for the same reasons. I felt overwhelmed by the little lighting shocks that went down my spine. I felt complete in a way that I never even realised I was missing from. In that split second where our lips met, my life had been turned upside down. Everything was now Harry. He was mine. He must be mine.

But he has Severus... Why would he need me?

I pulled away quickly, leaving the kiss as a peck on the lips more than anything else. My mouth moulds into the words I want to say, but no voice comes to accompany them. Finally I catch up with myself and all my thoughts are organised.

"Im so sorry, Harry."

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to speak. I-it was a mistake..." My voice faded away as I forced the words from my mouth. He doesn't need me... I turned away, not being able to bear looking at him. At the perfect skin and the small stature which fitted in so perfectly with mine when we hugged.

A whine came from behind me and it made my defence weaken. Sensing this, Harry came up behind me and buried his face into my neck. I swallowed. Another, quieter whimper came from him and I broke.

Spinning around as fast at an impossible speed I recaptured his lips in mine. It was perfect, and then to top it all off I felt him respond just as eagerly. We shouldn't be doing this. He has a mate. He has someone else. Even though these thoughts plagued my mind, my body did nothing to try and move away. I was no longer in control.

**Don't worry about him. He will understand. I feel the same way to you as I do to him. You're my mate and best friend. I need you. Always.**

I jumped in surprise when Harry's voice filled my mind. I broke the kiss and stared at him.

"How am I you're mate? You have Severus."

"I don't know... I'm as confused as you are but I know how I feel. This is exactly the same as with Sev. I guess I hadn't realised because I- I kind of liked you last year... Like, really liked you. And then this whole magical creature thing happened and you started to ignore me."

"I liked you too. Are you trying to tell me all this time we could have been together?!" I laughed.

Suddenly I picked him up, spinning him around while he laughed. I place him down reluctantly, but still kept him encased in my arms.

"We need to... to get more information on this. A person having two mates is extremely rare. I only heard of it in stories as a child." I whisper to him. Harry nods him head in agreement, never once letting our eyes loose contact. No matter how clear he was that Severus would be ok with it, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if he didn't want to let me in? What if he kept Harry from me?

Soft arms wrapping round my neck brand me out of my thoughts.

" Draco you need to stop worrying! It's all fine. I have you and Severus, I love you both unbelievably and no I don't love him any more than you. To me you are both equal. To me, you are both my dominants."

"And I love you, my mate."

He reached up to capture my lips again and something deep within me gave a purr of happiness. It just added to my confusion but the beautiful boy in my embrace was more important. Whatever it was could wait.

We stayed like that for what must have been 10 minutes before we parted and spent the next couple of hours on the large armchair by the fireplace that had magically appeared. Thanks Room of Requirement.

I couldn't have been happier than i was at this minute. Harry in my lap, cuddled into my chest while we talked of how we would deal with the situation.

Of course we'd have to tell Dumbledore or as we now call him Dumbledouche after Harry explained to me what had happened at the infirmary before. It made me furious and I almost went to kill him (something I wouldn't usually do or have ever become so angry I have wanted to commit murder, but something inside me was pushing for it) until Harry pleaded with me not to.

And of course how to explain what had happened to Severus...

Eventually we came up with a plan that I hope will work.

I don't know what I'd do if I lost Harry now.

The fire crackled and roared gently in front of us giving a warm glow to our faces and heating out body's, protecting us from the cold winters night.

Suddenly the door burst open and a dark silhouette loomed in the shadows curling round the door into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"


	10. Secrets Are Revealed

3rd person

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Echoes of the words swam around the room, filling the boys with shame and regret. They had been caught, but even though they weren't doing anything wrong, the authority the voice held sent shivers racing down the backs of the boys spines and a yearning to curl in on themselves to get away from the person.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you? I thorught that we had raised you well enough that you knew not to go around having affairs with other people's mates!"

Lucius Malfoy in all his glory stepped into the minimal light of the room which was only emitted from the fire and five candles that dripped wax down the sides like tears running down a face or a waterfall that crashes into the jagged rocks beneath. The candles never burnt out, a handy trick an old wizard had discovered while studying the effects of wax on cauldrons. However, the dim glow did nothing but enhance the furious atmosphere Mr Malfoy's presence brought. A mixture of disappointment, relief and fury rolled off the figure in waves, drowning Draco who desperately tried to rise to the surface for air, fighting against the stronger force that was pulling him down into the ocean of guilt which was about to suffocate him.

The cerulean eyes looked up at his father as another rant visibly brewed within him ready for another round of parenting.

"Severus called me after Harry had been gone for 2 hours. Then he realised you were gone too. The poor man is physically sick with worry over the pair of you! Especially you Harry, surely you know you need to keep close contact at the beginning of your bond. What are you even doing? I'm warning you now boys, there had better be a fantastic explanation for this!"

"He is also my mate" came a small but determined voice. This came as a relief to Draco's ears and triggered the instincts that he had so carefully and purposefully restrained for the past day.

He stood and placed Harry back into the chair before launching himself at the (what his mind had called) threat to his mate. Without realising, large charcoal wings burst from his back, ripping his shirt and leaving a handful of long silky feathers which fluttered to the ground with far more grace than the creature whom they had come from. Said creature had now began to prowl menacingly to his father or "threat".

Fortunately, even though he had been taken by surprise, Lucius knew what to do to clam his son down. All his questions had been answered and the anger had left him completely now being replaced by a surge of happiness and shock.

The Malfoy's had a rich history of Veela blood which had unfortunately ran dry at Lucius' father. Even though he wasn't one, traces of the blood remained in him and now, it has become clear that the Blacks must have had some too. Not that surprising, but still unknown. So here was his son. A veela. Who had found his mate. Who just so happened to be Lucius' best friends mate also. And the son of his other best friend.

Ok so maybe Lucius didn't quite understand after all. But right now...

Swishing of a wand and the mumbling of a quick enchantment brought Draco down, frozen and restrained. Harry leapt from his seat and checked his mate for any harm. After assurance he was fine, Harry stood and looked at Lucius.

"I guess we should go to Madame Pomfrey for help?"

"Yes Harry, I do believe that would be for the best. I have some tests I wish to be run."

The older wizard levitated his son off the ground and whisked out of the room to the infirmary, shouting "Go and get Severus" behind him.

Being left there in the Room of Requirement, Harry took a minute to process what had just happened.

 _Oh merlin, how will I explain this one to Sev?_  
»•« »•« »•« »•« »•«

_How? Something must have triggered the gene to become active... Draco had never shown any signs of being a Veela as a child._

The older Malfoy pondered over his thoughts for a while as he sat in the uncomfortable chair Pomfrey and insisted he sat in while she performed the tests and diagnostic charms she needed to.

"Mmmhhhmmm...."

"Yeah...?"

"Uh huh"

"Wow helpful, Pomfrey"

"You watch what you're saying Malfoy" she chuckled.

"Well do you know what has caused it to become active. I mean it usual as for two generations it's been dormant."

"I believe that it may have been the strain on the pre bond Draco and Harry made and perhaps Severus. Within all people who have Veela blood, including you, there is the ability to form strong relationships and bonds with people. Now Draco has a strong friendship, and most recently a love for Harry. Also Severus was seen as a parental figure. Now when the potions accident happened and Harry and Severus became mates, the bond was strained. Quite a lot in fact. Your son had realised there was no way for him to have his soul mate, even if he didn't know this yet. So the Veela blood was awakened by his body in an attempt to keep those bonds and to have his soul finally complete by his mate. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah... But one thing. What about his bond with Severus? What happens there? Will he feel romantically to him?"

"Yes and no. Severus will no longer be seen as a guardian or parent, but not quite as the love of his life either. He will be recognised as the other mate and thus treat him as so. The same goes for Severus, though I'm not too sure are there is little we know on his creature. They will all be happy and fine Luc. Don't worry. Nature always makes things right, as we can see here."

She unfroze Draco after a sleeping Draft was given to him, leaving him asleep on the lumpy bed.

Lucius looked down at his son, sighing. He had sent an owl to his wife explaining all he could. She replied that she would visit tomorrow, have a test for Veela blood to see if that could have effected Draco.

The boy had returned to normal after an hour and now the blonde hair was fanned out across the pillow like a halo.

His thoughts wondered to Harry and Severus. They should be here soon. Has Harry told Severus? How did Sev take it if he has? Why hasn't he if not? I'm not going to tell him. I actually value my life to much to get murdered by an angry dominant.

As the starts began to fade into the dawn and pink blossomed on the horizon, the new day was full of promises of happiness, confusion and a heck of a lot of drama.

Good luck to us...


	11. It's Late. Very Late.

Severus

It's late. Very late.  
Where is Harry?! He should be here right now in my arms, while I read a book, softly murmuring each word into his ear as we sit in the armchair by the fire that will gently crackle. Only that's not happening cause he isn't here. And it's very late. And Harry isn't here.

I can feel myself getting more and more panicked as the hours pass.

He would have told me if he was going to be late or something, wouldn't he?

Yes of course he would. He's my mate.

But what if he has fallen over and hurt himself and I'm not there to help him? Or what if he has been attacked by one of the other students?! WHAT IF DUMBLEDORE HAS STOLEN HIM AND TAKEN HIM AWAY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Oh Merlin. What an I going to do? Harry is probably locked away in some room somewhere with no way out. I need to find him and rescue him from the head master. I never did like the old bat but this is it. I've had enough! Maybe I should go into his office and demand he gives me my mate back. And then we will duel ferociously but as I am younger and stronger I shall win from the determination to get my Harry back from his evil clutches. He shall die and as his last breath leaves his body I shall laugh and-

I stand up suddenly and shake my head trying to clear these thoughts. Harry is fine. He's just with his friends and he forgot to tell me. He will come back any moment, there's no need to expect the worst thing has happened...

\-------------------------

2 hours later

RIGHT THAT IS IT.

Where is he? Maybe I should ask someone to help... After all he may come back or someone could find him. Ok a search party it is then.

I grab some parchment and write a quick not telling Lucius to get here asap.

"Sebastian I need you to take this to Lucius. Can you do that for me?" I say to the Raven. He is pitch black with silky feathers that shine a dark blue in the moonlight. He is my faithful bird, having followed me home one day when I was 10. From that day on he has never left me.

He bobs his head as if agreeing and then playfully nips my finger before hopping to the window and flying into the moonless night.

I hope Lucius can help.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Severus! I came as soon as possible! What's happened, are you alright? Tell me. Who do you need big brother Lucius to beat up hmm?"

Of course I heard Lucius before I saw him. His voice burst into the room in much the same way the he himself did as he threw the doors to my chambers open and glided inside. He was dressed in his usual elegant robes, however they seemed a bit askew, a scene that was extremely odd to see from a Malfoy.

"Luc I don't know what to do"  
"Well you start by telling me what's wrong so that I can help you" the blonde wrapped his arms around me and gently pulls me over to the couch.

For the next 30 mins I explained to him what's been happening. About Harry and how we are mates and that he is now gone and has been all evening. Lucius was there for me when I became a Dragonette, he did lots of research into them for me so he knew what I was feeling.

"Listen this is what we are going to do ok? I'll go out and look for him, while you stay here but first we need to check if he's with his friends."

"Yeah. Yeah ok let's check with Draco first"

We leave my rooms and head to the Slytherin common room. As we enter everyone turns silent and politely acknowledges our presence.

"Has anyone seen Mr Riddle or Mr Malfoy anywhere per chance?" I say I'm my usual monotone voice that I gave to all the brats I had to teach and look after. A hushed murmuring spreads through the room until Nott speaks up.

"No Sir, they haven't been seen all day. We figured they were in detention."

Concern and panic flashes through me before I regain control and put the hard face back into place.

"Thank you, Nott. Now all of you, to bed it's almost 11. I shall see you all in the morning, goodnight"

A chorus of goodnights came as my reply along with a couple of grumbles about being sent to bed. As me and Lucius left the room we glanced at each other, the same look of horror on our faces.

Where are Harry and Draco?

****************

Once back in my quarters I check if Harry is back. Unfortunately I am met with silence once more.

"Sev you wait here while I go and look for the two troublemakers. They may return as I search. I will be back in an hour or two."

He leaves in a floury of robes. I collapse into my chair and close my eyes letting the feelings overcome me for a second.

I just want to know where Harry is...

••••••••••••••••••

I suddenly woke to the sound of the door opening. My eyes searched in the direction of the door until a small silhouette appeared. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I wrapped my arms around my mate in a tight embrace scared of loosing him. I knew he was talking but nothing registered in my mind. It was all cleared apart from the one thought- keep mate safe. Take Harry to safety. Keep safe.

I lifted him into my arms and carried him to our bed where I lay him in the middle and then lay on top of him, my face buried in his neck and my wings (which I don't remember coming out) tucked snugly around us.

I knew it was a basic instincts driving me and at this point there was no way My Creature was going to be calmed down until morning.

I felt Harry wriggle beneath me. I rose me head from his neck and growled in warning before tightening my grip on him and reburying my head in his neck. I felt him relax under me as his animal side began to take control as well. No longer were there words but whines and gentle whimpers came from him as he snuggled deeper into me and began to lick my neck comfortingly.

Eventually I felt his breath even and the licks stop as he fell asleep and not long after I followed.


	12. "Another?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are developments...

Severus  
As the sunlight trickled into the bedroom, it danced over the floor until it reached the edge of the mountainous bed. Within the layers of blankets, two sleeping figures lay tangled together both calm and happy- a drastic change from the night before.

Severus was the first to wake when the incandescent light pieced through his eyelids blinding him. Grumbling, he attempted to turn from his side to his back. In his early morning daze, he startled at the whimper that came from next to him. Harry. Smiling, he lifted a had to run soothingly through Harry's locks. He then reached down to pull him up onto his chest protectively, enjoying the morning with his submissive. However there was an air of uncertainty and he had a feeling that something was about to change. Shaking the worry from my mind, I reassured myself with the knowledge that I would always have my mate with me. Always.

I felt my darling stir next to me and I looked down as bleary sleep filled eyes blinked up at me. I smiled and caressed his cheek gently, getting a happy smile in return which filled my heart with a warm feeling. 

Harry snuggles closer to me and then pauses his breathing for a slight second, as if remembering something, before retuning to his deep, slow even pace from before. I know he wants to talk about something, so I remain silent, waiting for the- 

"Sev?"

Ah there it was.

"Yes Darling?" I mumbled kissing his head gently with an encouraging hum.

"I need to tell you something... A-and you need to listen because it's gonna be a big thing and. I still love you as much as before, if not more after all this time."

As he spoke my heart began to pound in my chest.

Harry sat up and began to talk.  
___________________________  
_In the hospital wing._  
Draco's POV.  
"What if Severus doesn't agree... And Harry is taken from me..." Draco ranted to his father, who sat in a chair by his bed with a bored expression. He merely raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement to his sons incessant ramblings.

"Mr Malfoy... I would be happy to find another Veela in the school, however in your current state it would be in your own benefit to calm down and drink this potion." Madame Pomfrey's voice swarmed the room as the woman herself walked in. 

"You know, it's strange that I find myself looking after not one, but two magical creatures this term. I wonder what the rest of the year shall bring me." The witch continued with a gentle laugh, free and open like the quiet tweeting of a bird, as her patient downed the nerve potion and his aristocratic face twisted in disgust. She then passed Draco a glass of water to clear his taste buds.

"I need you to work with me, ok Draco? I need to run some tests to make sure your veela is as healthy as he should be." She explained and the young wizard nodded, allowing his school healer to do as she needed.

____________________________

Harry's POV

"A-and I guess that's it really..." I finished explaining what had happened to Sev and I looked at him for a reaction.

He was sat there, staring at a wall. No emotions detectable as the harsh marks had been replaced.

"So I guess this is it. I'll make sure all of your stuff is sent to his rooms by this afternoon-" Sev began, but I stopped him, already knowing what he was thinking.

"NO! No, that's not what is happening Sev. I still love you. I still want you. I still need you!" I climbed into his lap trying to get him to look at me, but his eyes went anywhere I wasn't.

"Why would you still want me? You have a younger model now, an newer design ready to be better than an old rubbish prof-" I interrupted him again, my creature was kicking itself in anger. How could I let my Dom think so lowly of himself?! 

I whimpered as my heart clenched.

"I will always need you. And Draco. Together. I can't be without either of you, you complete my heart and soul to their entirety and more. Together you make me a better person." 

I tired to catch his eye again, but he wouldn't let me. I gradually felt myself become more and more panicked with the idea that one of the loves of my life may leave me.

As I lost control, the submissive within took over again like last night, making small whimpers and whines of distress as I rolled away from my mate to curl into a ball. 

I felt so alone in that small amount of time, which seemed to drag into an eternity with no hope to lift me. I felt so bad, worthless and depressed at once, all these emotions washing over me in waves that grew bigger... Stronger... Like a storm, building into a huge tsunami what would drown me.

I just want his love.

I just want them to accept each other.

I just want them to see this from my perspective as a sub. Can't they feel my pain?

I just want to be saved.

I need to be helped.

I need them here.

I need them.

Now.

Please.

________________________

Severus

_Sharing has never been a strength of mine. Being a slytherin it is a common trait to be possessive over what you have, what you want and what you need._

_I couldn't take in what Harry had told me. Two mates. Draco. Together. As a trio..._

_Of course the situation had its perks- I got to have two young fit men in my bed, I could use the support when the idea of children comes along and I have always been comfortable and friendly with Draco, even if he can be a bit of a brat. I won't deny I find him attractive or have ever had thoughts of having something... More with him._

_It's not like I'm loosing anything from this. I would in fact be gaining another love, another bond. To have multiple mates shows great power..._

_Harry is still my mate._  
_Harry is still mine._  
_Harry still loves me, just as much as Draco._

_As a thought, perhaps this is a good thing after all._

_Draco must be worrying his head off with the idea of me rejecting this. For him to loose Harry is like me loosing him..._

Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts.

Harry.

Mate.

Pain.


	13. The Dragonette, the Veela and their submissive mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there finally some happiness for our trio, or will there still be problems to come?

_Severus_

As soon as I felt my mates pain I scooped him up and ran into the den. 

The den is a room that I created to be hidden to all who don't know of its existence and want to use it. Inside there are soft padded walls which frame a floor covered in the muggle "memory foam" to form the base of the main attraction of the room. The nest.

The nest is something I've been building over the years. Formed of clothes and soft materials I found and thought would make my mate comfortable when the time came for us. Well I guess it's "mates" now...

I even went as far as to go into a muggle toy shop and buy a whole cart load of soft animals. I ended up with 15 teddy bears (including a huge man sized one that I fell in love with, justifying myself by with the idea that my mate could cuddle up to it, but essentially I had no excuse other than I wanted it), 6 soft multi coloured dragons, 3 owls that hooted when you squeeze them, 7 tabby cats, 8 rabbits, and a strange stuffed taco with a smiley face.

I'll admit at that point I had become a little desperate...

The nest is messily formed by duvets, blankets, pillows and of course the soft toys along with random shirts and other materials I had found. There was no particular order, but it was made for comfort so that wasn't a necessary trait that our creature looks for. 

It also had several cushioning and temperature charms to either warm or cool the person in it.

I placed my Harry down in the middle of the nest, then went and curled in around him, taking in his scent and all the other comforting scents that came from the soft sea of fabric. I felt his breathing even out slightly, so I continued to comfort him and whisper sweet nothings to him. 

The truth was that I didn't care if there was another person to join us. Now that I have had time to think about the situation, I realise that fate has made this happen for a reason and who am I to argue this and bring more pain to not just me but Harry and Draco.

I need to tell Harry. Well when he is in a suitable state...

I hum a lullaby gently, tightening my grip on him reassuringly before swaying slightly.

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._

_On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._

_Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

____________________________

_Harry_

I get myself be picked up into strong arms, startling slightly but relaxing when I smelt my Dom. Cuddling closer I closed my eyes, the panic I get before slowly dwindling away, yet still there like the embers of a fire that are not yet ready to give in. Fuelled by the possibility of a happy never after. A life incomplete yet almost. A life with one and not the other. A life with Severus and not Draco as well. 

"Harry?"   
I startle, breaking out of my thoughts. "Yes sev?" I burry my face into him and take in where we are. A... Nest? Of some sort? Did he make this?

"Harry, I just want you to know that I'm not angry or sad, I won't leave you, or take you away. I'm happy. I accept you and Draco as my mates. Together." He plants a kiss on my hair.

"Y-you do?" I furrow my brow slightly. Did I hear him right?

"Yes. I'd never do anything to hurt you or Draco who I already love as a godson, but I'm sure those feelings could easily become more."

My heart thumps agains my chest and I smile, small at first but soon a broad cheek aching grin. I kiss him all over his face and then passionately on the lips. He is amazing. 

"I love you so much, to the ends of time and to the edge of the universe. I love you so much." I say against his lips. 

"I love you too, Darling, more than you know. No magic could replicate this feeling." 

____________________________

_Severus_

Hours later, after a long nap in each others arms and explaining about the nest, I take my love down to the infirmary, finding that now I've accepted the situation, even I am anxious about Draco and how he is.

We walk in, my arm protectively around his shoulder, taking comfort from him as he also does from me. 

Draco is in the fourth bed down, opposite a large window that lets the orange glow of the sunset illuminate his features, creating an angelic scene. Draco sat cross legged in the middle of the bed with two large wings that seemed to draw you in to touch them.

My creature instinctively knew this was the other mate to my beloved, this was my third. This young man was as important as I was to Harry and so a sense of calm took over. He is no threat. He is helper, carer... Lover.

Our eyes locked and his breath hitched. I smile warmly I try and show him it's alright. He hesitates, but soon launches at us enveloping me and Harry in his arms and wings. I hug him back tightly closing my eyes for a second. I feel some shifting, and open my eyes to see Harry squirm between us. He hugs Draco and I hug him from behind. Draco still keeps one hand locked with mine around Harry, but our eyes meet again and we lean in.

The kiss was simple, short and amazing. As we are both doms, when it comes to mating we will both be focused on our little Sub, but that doesn't mean we can't show our affection for each other.

A content pur, a happy trill and an approving growl all combine together, harmonising and blending so well.

We are all made for each other.

I love them.

My mates.


	14. Peace before the storm

Draco

"I've never tried Pina Colada, no...." I stirred from my sleep when Harry kicked me as he moved in his sleep. Bleary eyed, I sat up slightly leaning onto one arm while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and my brain began to comprehend what was happening.

"Mmmm, Isaac, no. I can't"

Wait. What?!

I sat up properly, now awake and well aware of the growing jealousy that was simmering beneath my skin. I leant over Harry and shook Severus gently- rousing the older man with a bit of trouble. I know he will be mad but I'm sure he would like to hear what our mate is dreaming about as well. He glared at me and was about to yell some insult, but I silenced him by putting my finger over my lips. the glare turned into a look of confusion which was cut off by Harry sighing, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"I can't take a walk with you we will get caught by the rain..."

Me and Severus turned and looked at each other, back to harry and then to each other again.

"Why would I do yoga...? I've got mates, Isaac, I can't. NO! Don't say that your so mean, I have more than half a brain... Pineapples are tasty...."

I bit my lip to stifle a laugh. My mate, my Harry, even in his sleep is loyal and brave. I wander what this dream is he is having.

Severus rolled his eyes, but I saw a small amused smile on his face as he sat up properly like I was.

"I can't go to candy land Aaron, Sev and Dray need me... candy floss clouds aren't stable... we will fall... no... I told you you shouldn't."

Harry now has the cutest frustrated look on his face, like an angry kneazle kit. He turned so that he was on his back and then started to laugh hysterically. Severus jumped at the sudden outburst and watched the scene eyes wide. I was now biting my fist, shaking with silent laughter.

Suddenly, Harry sat up eyes wide and said, "We need more coconuts!"

Severus sighed again and gently guided, the now back asleep, harry down so he was laying once more and pulled him to his chest. He began to sooth back Harry's hair and murmured in his ear.

"Darling it's ok, we have loads of coconuts."

"Mmm Sev, your the best. I love you, you and Dray. I'm gonna make you both a coconut tomorrow..."

"You do that, darling. We're here and we love you too, very dearly. I'm so glad you didn't go with Aaron or Isaac."

"Never. Never. They wanted me but I said I was yours not theirs! Yours..."

I lay back down, calmer than I was before, my laughter gone. I curled around Harry's other side and began to rub his arm gently.

"We're so proud of you love. So proud of our little mate. Love you so much." I told the still sleeping boy, peppering kisses on random bits of skin I could find.

His breathing got heavier and light snores now came from his mouth instead of peculiar words.

I checked the time quickly- 2:49.

I looked to Sev who had already drifted off again and then shut my eyes, agreeing silently with my partners to the grand idea of more sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry.

I woke up ensconced in a sea of limbs and bedsheets.

It had been one of the best sleeps I have had in a long time and-

Wait a minute.

Did I have a dream... About coconuts?

Ugh I give up with trying to understand it's too early.

I lay back down snuggling into Draco's arms and kissing Severus' arm which lay informs of me. After checking the time- it's 8:29- I get dragged into one of the most dangerous parts of my mind. The Future Planner.

I can imagine us (me, Sev, Draco, Alex our eldest son who is 15 at this point, Jess our youngest daughter who is 3 with her twin Jon, and our 10 year old Nathan) all on holiday at a magical island that no one knows of. It's probably going to be our last full holiday in a while- Alex already has his hopes set on a few trips with his mates next year during the Hogwarts holidays. Our teen also has his eyes on one of his class mates, a young man called Filip who is a transfer from a polish wizarding school. They're both great friends and completely oblivious to the others feelings. The 'devil duo' as Sev likes to call them are beginning to show more signs of magic, and are soon going to be ready to go to one of the magical primary schools Hermione set up which introduce all the essentials of muggle life with a bit of control over the magic young kids are getting. Nathan- well let's say I am glad for a bit of normal from one of my kids so far but I know that won't last for long as he gets ready for Hogwarts soon. He is the smartest of the group so far and as a result spends much of his time in Sevs lab with his wizard friend who is the son of one of Draco's friends, where they regularly blow things up and create new and better "Boggart Slime!™" We all are at the beach, kids running around trying to kill each other, me filming it on a muggle camera, Draco laughing and Sev asleep next to us on the sand proof towel we have-

"HARRY!"

I jump out of my little dream- I told you it was a dangerous part of my mind- and look to see Draco looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine Draco. Really."

"Good, don't want to loose you as soon as I get you..." He growls playfully and grips me tight in his arms before go using on the soft skin of my neck, which he decides to tease with his lips and teeth gently.

"Ugh can't you two stop for one minute?!" There is a groan, a rustle of covers and then more light snores as the man who spoke falls back into his dreams.

I love them both.

Hopefully they can deal with my weird imagination.


	15. Schwarzkopf.

Dark eyes slowly opened to reveal blood red fury. The eyes slowly narrowed, not fully closing like they were before- no this was a murderous look, one that promised death, or at least pain... Or at least a very firm talking to about how to treat his son and how if he so much as lays a single, horrible, smelly little slimy finger on him in a bad way he will be hit with the cruciatus.

Yes, Lord Voldemort had heard the news that his son, well adopted son but still, had been turned into a creature (which after some thought he found to be quite cool, but he would never admit that to anyone) and even worse than this was the fact that Snape his trusted friend and a man he thought of as family, was now "in a relationship" with Harry.

Now that would just not do.

At all.

"TIPSY!" Called the 'Dark Lord' to one of his house elves. The elf's real name was Tilly, however she had a habit of sneaking into the cellar and drinking some of the butter beer quite often, resulting in not only her being tipsy whenever in his presence, but a sever case of alcoholism. Lord Voldemort found this to be quite funny however and so continued to act as if he didn't know about her addiction to butter beer, but he did change her name.

"Yessss- Lorddd Vold-*hic*emort?" The drunk elf appeared I front of him and in doing so almost fell over.

"Get me some parchment and a ball point pen, I can't be bothered with a quill today."

The elf bowed clumsily and was about to leave when Voldemort added as a side note-

"And perhaps some fire whisky from the cellar, I'm sure you know where it is. Right by the Butter Beer." A small smirk appeared on his face as he tried to refrain from laughing at the grin which took over the elf's face as he said this.

"T-Tilly be knowing where this is, L-Lord Voldermo*hic*rt" and with that she eagerly scurried away to get her master what he wanted.

As soon as she left he began to chuckle to himself a sound that sounded a bit like a panting out of breath bear with asthma, to anyone who hasn't heard it.

Once Tipsy had returned he began to write some letters. The first informing Dumbledore that he would be visiting to talk to Harry and Severus, the second was to Lucius Malfoy telling him of his plan and asking whether he would like to join him to visit Draco and the last one to Harry...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  
Draco's POV

"And so I shall be coming to meet you on Saturday to find out everything that has happened, and to make sure that you are still alive- fatherly duties you see.

"Oh and one last thing- SEVERUS SNAPE I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU HAVE LAID A HAND ON MY SON AT ALL, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO USE THE WORST HEXS I KNOW. And a few special ones of my own making aimed at your balls.

"Good bye Son, I'll see you soon."

The great hall was silent, I was sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when the mail arrived. This letter had been a shock to say the least.

Harry looked incredibly embarrassed that his father had sent him a howler, let alone with what the howler had said. I looked over to Sev and saw that he was stunned, paralysed in shock. I then saw him gulp and look quite fearful. I almost laughed, 'at least I'm not in his position' I thought as I went back to my breakfast. The rest of the students followed and began their conversations once more. Harry slowly tucked away the letter into his robes and laid his head against the table groaning. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Well it could be worse, you could have been told that he was going to kill him. I mean I would hate to be in Sev's position right now."

Harry turned his head and looked at me disbelievingly, a look I had learnt from Pansy in First year to mean 'are you an idiot or just stupid?'

"What?" I asked confused.

"Draco... My father doesn't even know about you yet. Didn't you hear the letter? He's already annoyed about Severus and me being hurt when I was turned into a Creature, he's gonna go on a murder spree, with your name first on the list, then Severus'. Oh Merlin why have I got an insane father?"

He reburied his head in his arms and groaned again.

I sat there in shock and now fear. So this is how Severus felt... Huh.

"I'm um. Well. Oh shit."

I then copied Harry's idea and groaned into the table. Good luck to us. Today was Thursday, so that meant I had today and tomorrow to come up with a plan, or at least a hiding place for when Voldemort comes to visit.

I'm too young to die.

I haven't got a will! Quickly, what do I own?   
Malfoy Manor when my father dies, a couple of CDs by some muggle bands, my clothes, OH! My shares in that muggle hair product company... What's it's name... Schwarzkopf! I do love their products... NOW IS NOT THE TIME DRACO YOUR GONNA DIE!

Who should have what? Eh we all know it's gonna go to Harry and Sev anyway.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up gloomily to the culprit who interrupted my Will planning. 

Harry smiled down at me, "come on, we're going to be late to Transfiguration if we don't hurry." He took my hand in his and led me to class.

I tightened my grip on his hand, interlacing our fingers as we walked. As long as Harry is here, I can tackle anything. He is all I need.

"I love you, Harry."  
"I love you, Draco"

Let's hope his father will see this too...


	16. Nice one Draco...

2 weeks later   
8:32 am

Thomas Riddle (or as he is more popularly know- Lord Voldemort) stalked through the stone walls, decorated with portraits that shrunk back in fear. The weren't afraid of the man, no usually they welcomed him warmly, however today crimson fury radiated from him- and no one wanted to be on the other side of that.

Each step echoed against the bare wooden floor that lead to the Great Hall. Every fresh 'clop' drew the large oak doorway closer until a precise flick of the wrist flung it open revealing four packed tables decorated just as he remembered.

Tom didn't speak a word nor make a noise. He simply continued his path towards the potions teacher as the cheerful buzz diminished into a fragile silence as if the smallest breath could shatter it leaving more sharp edges to cut into you.

In the far corner on a table dressed with red decorations, a brunet shrank in his seat and the blonde next to him bowed his head as the "Dark Dungeon Dweller" stood in greeting to the familiar man that had disrupted breakfast.

"Severus Snape."

Said man's lip twitched and he swallowed.

"Tom-"

"I never thought that I would have to have you of all people castrated. Pity, I'd began to think of you as family."

Obsidian eyes widened slightly, most composure visibly lost now save for the clench fists holding tightly to the last scrap remaining.

"Aren't you going to say something? Defend yourself?"

Silence.

"Where is my son then? Locked away ready to be used? I don't see him at the Slytherin table so he must be."

At this point a murmur would have spread through the hall if this were like any normal interruption but the breath that was being held by all the students stopped the words escaping.

"Now Tom, don't you think that is enough? Harry is here, my boy-" Dumbledore began in his usual fashion but the stupefy held back any further comments.

"I'll give you one last chance Snape, purely as I'm letting myself recover from the journey and need something good to laugh about before the dirty business begins."

"I never thought it would happen-"

"That isn't and excuse"

"I know, but for me to truly tell you I must be honest and with honesty comes a large amount of unnecessary irrelevant stupid comments because that is how my brain functions. I never intentionally sought after your son, but nothing now could ever make me go back and change it. It's been out of my control and seemingly in the hands of someone who truly knows what I need. Never in my life have I been happier than in the days I have been able to say your son is my Mate. I love him with my whole being."

Severus, although nervous and fearful to tell the man informs of him things that even Harry didn't know, grew like an oak tree. He remembers his roots, the things that grounded him and gave him the support to branch out and grow ever move powerful with each word.

In Harry, his roots were anchored.

Harry gave him the nutrients he had been missing before to grow, knowing exactly what he needed.

Harry, who was so intricate. Delicate in some ways, easily breaking away from the soil or weaving up out of the soil and exposing himself in small amounts to those who really look.

Harry.

Tom stared for a while. Deciphering the words, twisting them, bending them, manipulating then to find the lies and the excuses, the evidence that he has hurt his son.

Nothing.

Jaw clenched and eyes flickering slightly, Tom Riddle sighed a long deep sigh of relief/exhaustion/reluctance/acceptance.

"Perhaps we should talk more in private." Suggested the pale lips, twisting around each word.

"Yes" replied bitten, bloodied lips from where teeth had previously worried them incessantly for the past few minutes.

The next surprise came from the Gryffindor table. Two students, both mentioned before to have been hiding from sight now stood watching the scene warily ready to accompany the adults. So far they were unseen, yet their time was short lived as ruby eyes flickered across the room.

"Father. I- I suppose I- well, we should come with you. After all this concerns me as well. It's kinda the reason you're here."

"So you are... never could stop causing me trouble. Always had to have some drama even as a young child." Chuckled Tom teasingly. His eyes looked lovingly at Harry.

"Come along then son."

Harry practically raced to catch up with the elder men, dragging Draco behind him who was still looking pale with fear but had perked up considerably after the show of affection Tom gave Harry.

\-----------------------------------------  
The group made their was to the room of requirement. The air was tense however the shortest Brunet had a slight bounce in his step and his hand was interlinked with the hound Blonde.

The room soon accommodated them, creating a calming living room with comfortable sofas.

"I do have one quick question before we begin. Son, why were you sat with the Gryffindors?" The Dark Lord inquired as he settled himself in a sofa covered in bright cushions.

"Oh... um- well. The houses have changed since you came here. Inter-house relations are encouraged,,, and after having most of my lessons with the Lions since first year it's hard not to make friends with some of them." Harry explained trying to show his father that things were different at Hogwarts now. To show him that he was also maturing, if there was no childish rivalry perhaps his father would accept his new life and relationships more.

That was until-  
"We were also trying to hide from you, I'm so sorry sir!"

Nice one Draco.


	17. Unexpectedly

"Is this true, Harry?"

The green eyed boy deflated and nodded, looking down at the floor in shame. Now he thought about it, how ridiculous had he been to hide? This was his father! Maybe not by blood but by everything else, the care and affection he's showed. Tom had changed so much to accommodate this young man in his life, and half of it he hadn't even done consciously.

True family changes you for the better.

What really was there to have been scared of?

Draco eyed his mate worriedly, yet he was frozen in place, unable to comfort him as he wanted. Darting his eyes to Tom, he noticed the look of hurt that crossed his face like a dark shadow crawling into contours of the older mans visage.

"Why?"

"I don't really know, it all seems so silly now but before I was so scared of what you may think or do." Harry gave Tom a look before the elder man opened his arms wide with a deep sigh.

The young man ran into his arms as soon as the invitation was offered and clung to Tom's lean wiry figure, which in turn wrapped its arms reassuringly around the boy to comfort him. They remained embraced for quite some time, as the clock tick, tick, ticked through each passing second and the high explosive magic that had consumed the room diminished into small familiar sparks.

Eventually, Harry stepped back and looked into the crimson eyes which worriedly worked around his face, having the courage to do what he needs to for his mates.

"Father, you- you know that S-Severus is my mate and that I love him and he loves me. In fact I love him so incredibly that I can ever imagine not! But- but I also have Draco here, not just as my best friend, but... well Draco is- is my... other mate. And before you say anything, it's just the same with him! I love him so much! A-and I guess you will just have to accept them into the family and that at Christmas we will have 3 extra seats and need to get a larger turkey."

Throughout his speech, Harry straightened and gained confidence, however was failing to restrain all the things he thought from becoming a part of it.

Finally without the burden resting on their shoulders, Harry, Draco and Severus were feeling elated; the freedom that came with people knowing of their relationship was like chains which had been on for so long being released, you didn't realise they were there until they're gone.

Severus moved to engulf his little mate in his arms. Pride was filling him for his beloved, knowing just how difficult that must have been. The way Harry in turn leant into him expressed to the man just how much it took out of him, along with being extremely reassuring that Harry was this comfortable with him to depend on him as such.

Draco on the other hand was... less animated. Silver eyes were trained in Riddle, catching each movement like a terrified mouse before a wicked feline.

"Does Lucius know of this?"

"Y-yes sir"

Tom hummed slightly.

"Well I suppose I don't really need to give you a lecture on how to treat my son and I'm sure you both have talented imaginations."

At this the two dominants sucked in quick deep breaths, their eyes widening. Draco's hands quickly moved to his crotch, wincing as he did so, while Severus just tightened his embrace of Harry.

"It is of course expected therefore, that you three will come and dine with the at the Manor every week- we can arrange a suitable day with the headmaster later on. Lucius is welcome as well as usual..." Tom trailed off.

"That would be lovely."

The tension which was now diminished fell into an awkward air.

"Tell me then... how did this all happen?"

And with that the conversation flowed freely and easily.

\---------------------------

Hours later, Draco, Harry and Severus found themselves back in the dungeon rooms, Harry had moved in with Severus upon realising they were mates. He had his own room but mostly slept curled up between Draco and Severus.

For Draco it hadn't been unusual to spend so much time in his God Fathers rooms so little was questioned about the scene by the other slytherins.

At this point, the boys were asleep, or at least Harry was. His doms watched him content in the comfortable silence.

"He's so beautiful." The blond whispered, which caused the dark haired man to softly hum in agreement.

"I thought it was impossible to be this happy but I've been proved wrong."

"Strange isn't it? Here we are with a shared mate. Not that I'm complaining, but when McGonagall asked me last term 'where do you see yourself in 5 years, Malfoy?' I hadn't expected it to include this..."

"Hmm? What was your response?"

"To be in training. I want to get my degree in Spell Creation"

"Wise career path"

Severus gently stroked the sleeping ravens head, provoking a pleasured whine and nuzzle into the hand.

"He's so submissive when he's asleep."

"I'm glad he is still very much Harry. I wouldn't like for his character to disappear. The submissive side compliments it well, it's his inner creature. A part of him- not him completely." Severus muttered. It pleased his inner creature to have his mate in his protection.

Yes, before Severus had been angered and upset at Harry having another Dominant, but he had soon seen that it just meant that there was extra protection and love available. Whatever Severus couldn't give Harry, Draco could. His little Sub would be so spoilt on live and pampered with attention, just as he deserved. Now he couldn't think of them without Draco being involved. Perhaps it wasn't the most traditional, but it happened for a reason. It's just what they all need.

"That's true... Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Draco"

A flick of his wrist, plunged them into complete Darkness.


End file.
